1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a clip for clipping a basic input/output system (BIOS) chip to be programmed on a circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, computers are widely used in many fields. Before shipment, the computers need to be tested. When testing a computer, a BIOS chip needs to be taken off from the motherboard of the computer and programmed. After the BIOS chip is programmed, the BIOS chip is soldered to the motherboard. However, because the BIOS chip needs to be taken off from the motherboard and then soldered back on, it often occurs that the pads of the motherboard and the BISO chip are damaged, reducing test efficiency.